Cloudcross
Description The city of Cloudcross sits at the southernmost point of the Summergarde Dominion. A massive city which encompasses multiple miles worth of housing in the dock districts alone, it is known for the massive hundred-foot tall mesa with an archway built into it allowing ships to be lifted from The Teal Ocean to the Shimmering Cross Bay. Many people often talk about The Cloud Top and it's Bardic Colleges. Current Government Cloudcross follows the Summergarde Dominion's government of Hierarchy. As not only a governmental system but almost a view upon life from the classes of people in the higher points of the system the beliefs are well spread throughout the noble, demi-noble, craftsmen, and soldier classes of the city. Within The Cloud Top, at The Court of Rule, the various nobles hold a sort of parliament. The Nobles within the council debate to the current governor of Cloudcross who holds near-absolute power over the city, unless Summergarde is in conflict with the decisions. Currently, the governor of Cloudcross is a man known as Dimitrij Darklyn. He while being one of the humans on a primarily elvish council, is almost feared by the other nobles in the city. Interactions between districts Between the districts of Cloudcross, there is actually very little mobility. Designed with the Summergarde Dominion Hierarchy in mind, most of the classifications of people have limited access to the nicer districts of the city. Within the Cloudcross hierarchy, different districts are off limits to them depending upon what actions they are attempting to complete. Each district will have general information upon who can access these and why. Districts * East Coast Docks * Eastern Rise * The Cloud Top * West Coast Docks * Western Rise History 3rd Era * Sanctus 5,578 - Construction of the Great Mesa * Sanctus 5,706 - Cloudcross is founded * Sanctus 10,278 - Metallic Dragonborn Refugee arrive * Tenebrae 1,256 - Ende, Lady of Depths is driven back by Shannar, Protector of the depths 4th Era * Sanctus 378 - The East Docks are fully rebuilt and expanded * Sanctus 4,265 - The Cloud Top begins to be built, The Tunnels start to become the eastern rise * Sanctus 4,893 - The Bardic Colleges are founded * Sanctus 8,872 - A ship is charted looking for new land, lead by an Oxton Wolf * Tenebrae 357 - The great temple of Milil built between the colleges is destroyed by Heralds and sent falling into the Shimmering Cross Bay. * Tenebrae 620 - The temple of Mystra is assaulted by the heralds and crashes into the land barrier between The Shimmering Bay and The Teal Ocean. Creating the waterfalls. 5th Era * Sanctus 389 - The formation of modern day class systems begin to take root in Cloudcross. * Sanctus 1,502 - The Naval fleet of Summergarde Dominion sets sail to war with Neverdale. * Tenebrae 1,300 - Cloudcross and the Pirate lords begin to War. 6th Era * Sanctus 356 - The Treaty of Broken Masts - Cloudcross and the Pirate lords settle to allow pirates access to the docks to allow sailing unhindered of official ships. Merchants left to their own. * Sanctus 1,654 - Construction of a Western Docks begins * Sanctus 1,656 - Mass amounts of less desirable people are shipped from Summergarde to the Western Docks. Roads are not finished, becomes slums. * Tenebrae 1 - Davis Brackwell holds an Auction, In this are two relics which the heralds are after. Age of Heroes * Year 4 - Dimitrij Darklyn becomes governor unexpectedly. Rumors * Shadowbrands have control of the city through their large network * There is a large group of mercenary pirates known as The Bullseye Buccaneers located in the city. Misc Residents * List of Cloudcross Npcs Events * Cloudcross Auction * Category:Summergarde Dominion Category:Laikka Category:Laikka Cities Category:Cities Category:Cloudcross